


Basically Super Mario Bros.

by Max_Madness



Series: Basically The Plot [2]
Category: Super Mario Bros
Genre: Character Analysis, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Madness/pseuds/Max_Madness
Summary: Just a quick look at the original game, not much to work with.
Series: Basically The Plot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110206
Kudos: 1





	Basically Super Mario Bros.

Hello and welcome to Basically Super Mario Bros, a story of two plumbers with a crippling shroom addiction in a magical kingdom.

We begin our story in the manual. If you, as a kid, actually bothered to read the manual, because that's how stories for games worked back then, you would find that the ruler of the land, Princess Fungus was kidnapped by the nefarious King Dragon Turtle. Dragon Turtle then used his dark magic to turn everyone into inanimate objects, because he could. The only ones who seems to be able to stop Dragon Turtle and rescue the princess are two Italian plumbers who are surprisingly agile.

At this point all you need to know is red one is the Fat Plumber who jumps higher then Michel Jordan and the green one is Spineless Plumber who is player two. Both plumbers come equipped with an array of sweet, sweet drugs to fight the enemy, including, Shrooms, the Burning Cush, and the Sparkling Golden Meth.

But in their way is Dragon Turtle's many minions, which includes Demonic Mushroom, Giant Turtle, the Discolored Turtle, the Winged Hussiers, Man-eating Plants, The Man in the clouds, Rolly Poleys, Squids, Giant Fish, The Sadistic Missiles and the World's Lousiest Construction Workers.

In the game, you cross many terrains, including above ground, below ground, under water, and in the enemy castle.

Once you get to the end of the castle, you get to confront Dragon Turtle. Once you get passed him, you cut the bridge, sending him to the nice, lovely lava bath the any good evil overlord has kicking around. Now that you've done that, you can, wait, who are you? The Mushroom Meanie? Wait do you mean the Princess is in another castle! Son of a-

Yeah you have to do this crap SEVEN MORE TIMES before you can save the Princess, but yeah, that's Super Mario Bros, bye


End file.
